Magic, Pride, and Prejudice
by fernland
Summary: Even after a star burns out, you can still see it's light. Fleur's love for me is like a star in the night sky: beautiful and gone. Thinking of her, my mind can't help but travel back in time as I hope against the odds that her light may find its way back to me...or basically AU/OOC Fleurmione meets Pride and Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Astronomy Assignment: Write about someone falling from favor.**

Hogsmead 1813

When I meet Fleur Delacour, her gloved hand took mine with reproach. This immoderately cold action spoke for itself -she found my state to be most unappealing: brown eyes too bright from drinking and dancing, accompanied by an outfit not of the latest fashion.

"Will you not dance, Ms. Delacour?" I asked, suspecting this celebratory Yule Ball was too provincial for such a lady as she.

"I have yet to meet a suitable dance partner, Ms. Granger." Her eyes once again moved from my shoes too my face. "It seems that you have had plenty of dancing, enough for us all surely."

"What else is a ball for?" I challenged.

Luna touched my shoulder and smiled gently before turning to address our evening's new attendee. "Ms. Delacour, my cousin Hermione is a wonderful dance partner."

"I'm sure and I have no doubt that Ms. Granger can find another." Fleur looked pointedly at me. "For I am in no mood at present."

"Well, let us give you time to get more acquainted with our dance hall -that may serve to brighten your spirits for dancing," Luna replied as she took my arm in hers, leading me away.

Fleur nodded, staring at me. "Possibly so."

"I have never meet such a horrid person!" I hissed under my breath as we fled.

Luna tugged at my arm. "Oh Hermione, don't take it personally. I think Ms. Delacour must be feeling out of sorts. This place is new to her."

"Dear cousin, you are truly too nice for this cruel world."

"The world is not so cruel! I just met a finely mannered gentleman before seeing you and Ms. Delacour."

I can't help but smile in excitement. "Who, pray tell is the lucky fellow?"

"His name is Mr. Potter and he happens to be quite close with Lady Delacour," Luna answered. I sighed in frustration. "She and Mr. Potter have rented an estate not two kilometers from here. Isn't it exciting, Hermione!"

"Quite," I said, not hiding my perturbed sentiment. "Oh cousin, let us not speak of rich estate renters! Won't you dance with me so we can forget all about them?"

"I don't need to forget, but I will dance all the same." Luna said as she grabbed my arm. We all but ran to the floor to enter the dance.

...

...

Late that night as Luna and I laid in bed, she spoke of the generously natured Mr. Potter. When she changed the topic to how beautiful Ms. Delacour was, I rolled my eyes and nearly cursed.

I stared at my sweet cousin Luna in the candlelight, wondering how she loved with so little judgement. If only I could do so, then I wouldn't have to brood over the rudeness of the world; and maybe then less individuals would fall from my favor as Lady Fleur Delacour did that very night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to those who humored this little experiment with kind words and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Editing to follow most likely. :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning held not the relaxed, idle conversations usually found at our breakfast table; in its place was a rush of gossip and updates. Amongst the post Yule Ball reverie, decisions of character were explicitly decided; Mr. Potter exceeded others in measurement of our regard. Lady Delacour received the opposite rating, much to the gentle protest of Luna. It was as if Luna felt warmth from all things. I smiled at my cousin and asked how she could consider a witch with a disposition resembling a cube of ice to be warmhearted.<p>

"Hermione, I do sense that she has it in her somewhere."

"Rather like an inactive volcano? She is quite stony," Ginny chimed in.

"I think not," I responded. "A volcano can grow a forest and be quite hospitable for thousands if not millions of years."  
>Ginny giggled, but Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Well, she has grown not a forest, but a certain Mr. Potter—I hear they are near inseparable," our matriarch lamented.<p>

"Accio toast," Ginny said, turning from her mother.

"Ginerva Weasley, I will not see flying toast at our breakfast table!"

Collectively, we were reminded of Mrs. Weasley's high temper and her aspirations of proper living; both were not to be ignored. Sadly, this change of atmosphere all started when I came of age; Ms. Weasley now wanted all of us to fit into higher society—she wanted us married. Of course appropriateness always came to naught after she inevitably fell prey to Mr. Slughorn's famous purple, party punch. I suspected last night's brew was combination of a strong cheering potion and bergamot firewhiskey.

"How could using magic be improper, mum! I don't understand how rich wizards could think flying food is ill-mannered." Ginny's voice was sad, but I could see mischief rising in her like foam on butterbeer.

I do believe a wink must have passed between Ginny and her brothers, for shortly there after every item on the table was floating before us. Mr. Weasley grabbed his tea-cup smiling. That was until he met his wife's eyes.

"Boys! Do not upset your mum!" He yelled unconvincingly before looking back towards his long-suffering wife. He made to leave for his study—no doubt sensing our oncoming doom, and as expected, the rest of breakfast was quite an affair.

Soothing a put upon Mrs. Weasley took not just the gentleness of Luna, but also the disapparation of her twin sons. I deemed their absence for the best, being they have yet to perfect the appearance of sincere remorse. Finally, after many assurances that Luna and I were to go into town in search of Mr. Potter, did she calm at last.

I had planned to use the afternoon for my studies. Thankfully, noticing my dissatisfaction, Luna proposed a leisurely stroll to Hogsmead; walking was by far my favorite way to travel, a detail never lost to my dear cousin. As we readied ourselves for a bright, snowy day, a not so faint knocking could be heard on the door to Mr. Weasley's study. It seemed Ms. Weasley was not yet done with her grievances. Both Luna and I fastened our cloaks with new zeal, for an expedited exit seemed preferable to a repeat of the morning.

…

…

Our walk to town served to raise our spirits. Not that Luna's needed rising, but a bit of exercise was good for the one's disposition in general. Luna immediately spied Mr. Potter and Lady Delacour exiting the tea shop. To her pleasure, Mr. Potter noticed us immediately. I watched as he alerted Lady Delacour to our presence. She looked up and with nothing near a smile, she affixed her gaze to me.

"I do believe I see icicles coming from her eyes even at our far distance, cousin," I whispered.

"I'm sure we will see her smile today, Hermione. Shall we greet them halfway?"

"I suppose."

As we grew closer to the two figures, the width of Mr. Potter's smile was generous, as opposed to his companion.

"Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger, what a wonderful happenstance!"

"Indeed! How are you, Mr. Potter?" Luna asked.

"Very well, very well, Ms. Lovegood!"

He was absolutely beaming at Luna. Smiling, I turned my attention to his stiff friend, whose eyes had never left me. "And you Lady Delacour?" I questioned, in defiance of her continuous glare.

"I am quite well—and you, Ms. Granger on this cold day?"

"As it happens, I find the weather quite agreeable."

"Yes, I can see the color in your cheeks. How long was your journey?"

"Not long enough. I could walk for ages."

"With not a care to your garments, as it seems," she replied.

I followed her eyes to my muddy shoes and dress. Then in a flash, they were clean.

"Lady Delacour, did my appearance of a life well lived offend you?" I said, my temper rising to the likes of Ms. Weasley herself.

"It is I who should apologize," Mr. Potter interrupted. "You see, Lady Delacour is accustomed to assisting me with many of my shortcomings, one of them being my wardrobe." He smiled at his friend. "You see I have a tendency to dirty up. I'm sure it was just a reflex, Ms. Granger. Take no offense."

"What say you, Lady Delacour?" I asked, our eyes now locked.

"He is exactly right, Ms. Granger. Many apologies."

I nodded in acquiescence, if only for my dear Luna and the kind Mr. Potter.

"We should be going, cousin." I had done my duty of going to town and finding Mr. Potter, and being that our meeting was now strained, there was no purpose in lingering in the uncomfortable company of Lady Delacour. Knowingly, Luna agreed.

"But will you come to Netherfield soon?" Mr. Potter asked.

Luna smiled. "Of course. Send invitations at your leisure."

"That will be today! I will send them today!"

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Luna agreed.

"Good day to you both."

"And to you," I said. Then reluctantly I turned towards his companion. "Goodbye Lady Delacour."

"Goodbye, Ms. Granger," she replied. Surprisingly, her eyes moved to my checks. She smiled and I found my own lips rising at the edges. This moment was an unexpected turn of moods. Luna always said that smiling is contagious, but even against the mind of it's occupant? At that moment, it would seem so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading. It is very generous of you considering that **I still can't believe I'm even writing this story.****

* * *

><p>My cousin and I quietly took our path home. Luna was of course daydreaming. Meanwhile, I was begrudgingly met with Lady Delacour's spell work with each step I took.<p>

"Luna, my boots and dress will not soil!"

"Surely, there are worse predicaments, Hermione." She smiled. "I knew there was more to Lady Delacour –how sweet of her to charm your garments!"

"Sweetness or condescension, cousin? I am quite capable of charming my own wardrobe."

"Of course you are, but isn't it still a generous act?"

"I would like to assume so, but with her seemingly sour temperament, I am unsure," I replied, revisiting the memory of Lady Delacour's glance at my cheeks and the smile that followed.

"So it is decided!" Luna exclaimed. "She is both sweet and sour! They balance each other, do they not?"

"Considering the Yule Ball, which I remind you occurred just last night, I believe your description of the Lady's character to be far too generous."

"Or could it be that you are too sour in your judgment of her?"

"If that is the case, cousin, then all the residents of Hogsmead and its surrounding estates must also be sour in their temperament."

Luna smiled. "Well, possibly they are, Hermione."

"You'd rather assume that a whole township is suffering from mass impairment than judge Lady Delacour?"

"Of course not! But, I do believe that impressions are impressions and nothing else. Until time has exposed one's deeper qualities, we can always choose to expect the best, Hermione."

My cousin does not share her deepest feelings, but she does share her kindness. I could not counter her statement. If I did, I would be dismantling the very qualities which make her so special to me. I threaded my arm into her's and smiled. This retraction from our conversation was meant to protect Luna's well of hopefulness. For if she did not hold on to her eternal optimism, I knew not who would in her place.

...

...

"He comes tonight?" I inquired. "And only one day after the Yule Ball?"

Mrs. Weasley hadn't even the patience to wait for my undressing of outer garments before she made her proclamation.

"Tonight," Mrs. Weasley sternly repeated. "Mr. Lockhart dines with us at seven. I expect you in tidiest form, Hermione."

'Tidiest form' meant I would not be studying ancient runes in a comfortable robe or partaking in any other activity I'd rather be doing instead of dining with Gilderoy Lockhart. I huffed under my breath and retreated to my room, where Luna and I hid until his unfortunate arrival.

Granted, there are worse things than one evening with an unpleasant wizard. There are true calamities in this world and unforgivable curses, not to mention splinching and dangerous wizards in dark alleys. This I told myself to as I watched Mr. Lockhart enter with three books in his hand, no doubt his atrocious memoirs for a read aloud following dinner.

Regrettably, this was just the beginning of my woes; an even worse development came shortly thereafter when Mr. Weasley announced the arrival of Mr. Potter's owl. Luna and I were to dine with them tomorrow night! There would be no peace for me in this world I decided as I heard the news. To add lemon to my wounds, Mr. Lockhart inquired when the next ball was so he could have the first dance with me! This was after Mrs. Weasley, in a very unconcealed matter, stated that Mr. Potter surely had designs on Luna.

Luna looked at me sympathetically and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I am one and twenty and he is...Luna, I can't even tell how old he is with all the cosmetic spells he is obviously using!"

Then I felt a kick on my shin followed by a cough by Mrs. Weasley. "Mr. Lockhart," she began, "I see that you have some books with you! Will we be hearing of your adventures tonight?"

"Yes, I bookmarked quite a few fascinating stories from my travels to read. Should we retire to your sitting room?"

"Of course," she replied smiling.

I could see poor Mr. Weasley's wince from across our table which elicited a glare from his wife. I glanced at the twins, suspecting Mrs. Weasley had the boys under a silencing curse; they hadn't spoken a word all evening! Ron was chewing as usual and Ginny was sneak reading a novel under the table. By the exasperated look on Mrs. Weasley's face, I was quite sure none of our behaviors escaped her attention on this harrowing night, bolstering my fear that our shared future in Mr. Lockheart's company and beyond was sure to be bleak.


End file.
